


Suck

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (2nd Half) [8]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Porn, M/M, Past Violence, Porn, Strong Language, i mean it's food for THEM, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: McCullum gets carried away; Reid puts him in his place.





	Suck

**Author's Note:**

> A quick break from Detroit: Become Human.

“ _Christ._ ”  
  
McCullum looked down at him, eyes eerily bright, the pupils pinpricks, and grinned. His teeth were smeared with blood.  
  
“Think I like this look on you, _Doctor,_ ” He remarked, accent heavy as he drew out the words, slurred them a little on the edges. “Think I like you beneath me. Think I like you at my mercy.”  
  
“I suppose that depends on how one defines _mercy,_ ” Jonathan rasped.  
  
McCullum shifted his hips, and Jonathan hissed; the younger man was straddling his hips, right over his groin, and his cock ached from the pressure, from the lack of room to expand.  
  
( _Why yes, Louise, vampires **can** get erections, mystery solved._ )  
  
“Define it however you like.”  
  
McCullum leaned down again and latched onto Jonathan’s bare chest, sucking and lapping at the blood smeared across it. They’d killed a rogue Priwen, a traitor that had turned the gun on his own and stolen from their corpses afterward; McCullum had butchered him with great prejudice. Jonathan had been forced to pull his progeny from the slaughtered corpse, and McCullum had dragged it back to the safe-house, high on the adrenaline.  
  
And the blood.  
  
“Hold still,” He’d said to Jonathan, after clawing at his shirt and pushing him into the bed, “I want to do something.”  
  
Jonathan was sated in the short term, enough so that he could stand to have warm, human blood smeared all over his torso without going completely mad from it. McCallum seemed determined to lick all of the blood off him before they did anything else. “Move,” He growled, jerking up into him.  
  
“We’ll get there, _Maker._ ” McCullum was still high from the kill, from the blood, a sort of frenzied look in his eye as he nipped at Jonathan’s skin, little wounds that healed almost as quickly as they were made. His nails clawed at his sides, blood beading where they just barely broke the skin. The small, sharp stings were counterbalanced by McCullum’s tongue rolling over Jonathan’s chest, his ribs, his stomach.  
  
Jonathan would never admit it out loud, but he’d never been so hard in his _life_.  
  
“My patience is waning,” Jonathan warned, fingers digging into the back of McCullum’s neck, “I’ve let you have your fun.”  
  
McCullum stopped mid-suck, lips still pressed to Jonathan’s skin, eyes sharp. “You mean to tell me this _hasn’t_ been fun for you?” He punctuated the question by rolling his tongue over Jonathan’s nipple, and the older vampire made a low growling sound deep in his throat.  
  
“Don’t tease me,” He warned.  
  
“Or what?”  
  
If there was anything Jonathan had learned so far, it was that McCullum was the sort of man, the sort of vampire, that required a firm hand every now and then. Give him an inch, and he took a mile; allow him to get too mouthy, and he would never shut up. He needed to get a reminder every now and then that he wasn’t the one in charge, a lesson in humility.  
  
Jonathan flipped them, putting himself above and McCullum below; before his Progeny could react, he flipped him against, from his back onto his stomach, pressing him into the bed. He leaned in, chest pressing against McCullum’s back, slipping with the leftover blood, and whispered, “Or I’ll remind you who your Maker is.”  
  
McCullum shuddered, arched up into him, and Jonathan sighed at the glorious friction. “You do that, Doctor.”  
  
Jonathan scraped his teeth over McCullum’s shoulder, licking at the blood that seeped from the cuts.  
  
“I think I will.”  
  
-End


End file.
